disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Mao
Mao is the main character of Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Story Mao is an Honor Student and son of the chairman at Maritsu Evil Academy. His goal in life is to defeat his father, the Overlord. To this end, he decides that since heroes are the ones who are able to defeat Overlords, he needs to become a hero to be able to defeat his father. When the unfortunate hero fanboy Almaz von Almadine Adamant arrives, Mao challenges him and succeeds in steal Almaz's title. It is eventually revealed that his father is already dead, killed by Aurum 200 years ago, when Mao told him his weak points to get back at him for breaking his video games. Mao blames himself for his father's death and wants to defeat his father's ghost, so as to help him rest in peace. He tries to return Almaz's "hero" title early in the game, but is unable to because he needs to "open his heart" to do so. He only manages to do this when Almaz dies in the seventh chapter. He then manages to return the title, bringing Almaz back to life and making him human again. Personality Mao is a typical Demon: he does not care about the problems of others, will often take what he wants and uses force to rule over others. His blatant disregard of rules earned him the spot of number 1 student in the Academy: he has not once shown up to class, nor has he ever participated in any school activities such as homework or volunteering. He has a brain with an Evil Quotient of 1.8 million, and uses it to conduct experiments and evil research. Whenever he finds a subject for experimentation, his glasses will fog over and he'll begin laughing to himself. If it's for the sake of reaching his goal, he'll ignore everything and charge straight ahead. He is willing to do whatever it takes to defeat his father, even if seems stupid or is something he hates to do. Despite his hatred for humans and heroes, he continually studies them, even keeping an observation journal to record his data. He believes that by learning about them, he can find a method to overthrow his father and take the title of Overlord for himself. Because Mao stole Almaz's "hero" title, it is slowly manifesting within him. His speech is becoming more normal and "human like". In Battle Mao's class is called Honor Student. He has high Attack and Intelligence aptitudes, as well as decent HP and SP, making him a rather powerful character. Other Appearances Mao appears in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days as a playable character. To get him, you must pass a bill in the Dark Assembly and beat him. His bill is unlocked by unlocking both Mr. Champloo and Raspberyl as well as having access to the Land of Carnage. Mao is also found in the Item World where the player can ask him to grant the Magichange 2 ability onto a monster class character. Category:Disgaea 3 Player Characters